board8fandomcom-20200216-history
XIII's Man of Class Awards
XIII's Man of Class '''awards was a project started in November 2011 by XIII is cool. Similar to the VAPE awards and the KHAFEICVs, this is a daily awards system for making a post that, according to XIII, indicates that you are a Man of Class. The award is known for short as the '''X-MoC, or, if a wimminz wins it, an X-WoC. After December 7, XIII changed the system he uses to give awards. No longer strictly given on a daily basis, he merely gives the award whenever he sees a ~classy~ post. List of Winners November 14, 2011 - 'Ultimaphazon In response to Cloud/Sephiroth's disappointing performance against Lloyd Irving/Kratos Aurion in the 2011 Rivalry Rumble, Ultimaphazon said: ''I just refreshed the poll and saw the Chris/Wesker banner. "Poor performance indeed." 'November 15, 2011 '- XxSoulxX Despite no immediate proof of such a sig bet having been made, Soul was quick to accept that his wager with XIII over the outcome of the Luigi/Waluigi vs. Red/Blue in the 2011 Rivalry Rumble did, in fact, exist - even though, at that point, it was highly likely that Soul would lose the bet. XIII: Oh hey it's SOWL. Did we sigbet on Red/Luigi? I can't remember. ''Soul: I 'think we did. Have at it! (as you can probably tell, I'm pretty loyal to lost sig-bets).'' 'November 16, 2011 - 'JaKyL25 In response to the question "What game that is almost universally critically panned do you love the most?", JaKyL25 responded: Tony Hawk's Underground 2. My 2nd-favorite THPS game. This shows he is, without doubt, a man of classy taste. 'November 17, 2011 - 'Sir Chris When asked by myself who would win in a match between Siegfried/Nightmare and Ramza/Delita in the 2011 Rivalry Rumble, Sir Chris responded: Ramza/Nightmare? This becomes easy once you delve into the stats of yesteryear. No, I don't mean x-stats get that crap out of my face. Every time Ramza has had a match he has tanked hard once the sun got up. He started with a 2% lead on Hogger going into the afternoon and choked that away. Ramza's match being a day match seals his doom. No one has even heard of Delita from a contest standpoint whereas both of the SC guys have drummed up the support to make a contest before and Nightmare eats Ramza. Get this weak crap out of my face. If you have any questions about round 2 I will be kind and put you out of your ignorance and help you do well. The user Greyfeld - who, as well as Chris and XIII, had a perfect battle bracket, would attempt to mislead XIII in this topic and Sir Chris put him right, earning himself extra ~Man of Class~ points. Furthermore, Siegfried/Nightmare would indeed go on to win the match. 'November 18, 2011 - 'Dauntless Hunter In a topic where Maplejet referred to Modern Warfare 3 as "butt-gaming", a variety of "butt-x" jokes were made, for instance calling Mapes a "butt-user". Dauntless Hunter responded to these jokes by saying: butts and butts and butts and butts and butts and butts and butts and butts and butts and butts and butts and butts and butts and butts and butts and butts and butts and butts and butts and butts and This was a classy and well-timed reference to a Board 8 user of old, Alex Shelley. 'November 19, 2011 '- paperwarior paperwarior and XIII were totally in-sync. When the 2011 Rivalry Rumble match between Hitler/BJ and Sora/Rikku finished, XIII made a topic saying the match could have been made into a parody of the movie "Downfall", but paperwarior had already made a similar topic earlier in the day: So has any''one ''edited Downfall for this match yet? This showed serious class on paperwarior's part. 'November 20, 2011 - 'Lockes Ragnarok Lockes voted against himself in the final of the Brovember Madness tournament (held by RPGLord95), like a true bro and, most importantly, a true ~Man of Class~. Comm''odore What true class from Lockes. '''November 21, 2011 '- RPGLord95 RPGLord showed true class in starting a completed summon of DASHING CODY RHODES. RPGLord:' ''DASHING!'' XIII: CODY! '' ''RPGLord: RHODES! Yes. An honourable mention 'must go to Yoblazer33 for making the topic in the first place - his description of CM Punk as being "god-tier" was very classy indeed. '''November 22, 2011 - 'Haguile Haguile's description of the terrible user "Shenti Reborn" as a "gangster ertyu" was classy and well-timed. Shenti is like a gangster version of Ertyu. Don't mess with him. Congratulations Haguile. 'November 23, 2011 - 'BIGPUN9999 BIGPUN drank a whole bottle of wine. oh man, I just drank a whole bottle of wine I'm really hungry right now and we have no food or money, so I found this wine and just drank it. Now I'm buzzed, and full, yet ironically still hungry somehow Now, drinking an entire bottle of Whiskey is something one might regard as "bro", but drinking an entire bottle of Wine? Classy. November 24, 2011 - Haguile Haguile became the first two-time X-MoC winner with this classy Friends reference, in a topic entitled "Creative ways to reject a girl" "I love you, but this cannot work out between us because I must go to zargo 7 in the search of alternative fuels. When I come back...you'll be dead due to relativity. But baby...tell your granddaughter about me. Because I'm gonna want to meet her." to Yemen Congratulations to this definitive ~Man of Class~ '''November 25, 2011 - KamikazePotato KP came up with a glorious match pic idea for the Red/Blue vs. Ryu/Ken match. Work in progress. http://img714.imageshack.us/img714/5740/redr32.png This classy idea earns him an X-MoC. November 26, 2011 - Leonhart4 After a topic by ertyu called "the names bond" with the first post simply reading "James Bond", many board 8 users simply took it upon themselves to write "James Bond" again. Being the classy man he is, XIII broke from tradition and wrote "James Pond", which led to a kind of "name association" game which ended at 252 posts (Timjab's "Garcia Hotspur" entry) before ertyu closed it. A topic mourning the tragic loss of said topic was made, before Leon made this post: {C}... ... ... Jerry Garcia This restarted the name association game anew. For restarting the classy namegame that ertyu cut cruelly short, Leonhart earns an X-MoC. ertyu, incidentally, loses ~class~ points for his transgression. Honourable mention to Cokes, for making the "new" topic in the first place. November 27, 2011 - 'Sir Chris Sir Chris updated his Doctor Doom Pokemon story, which is always a classy thing to do. However, the added reference to "bro" could be interpreted as a reference to his rival, RPGLord95, which is a classy and subtle move. Said chapter will likely be found on the story'swiki page - it is the one involving Doom fighting Misty, where Blastoise vs. Slowbro ends in a tie. November 28, 2011 - Princess Anri http://i69.photobucket.com/albums/i52/princess_anri/KHAQ.png Princess Anri successfully KHAQ'd the entire board, which was a very classy thing to do. '''November 29, 2011 - 'SHINE GET 64 SHINE has excellent taste in muffins. blueberry muffins are the second best type of muffin after apple cinnamon Apple Cinnamon? What an absolute ~Man of Class~. 'November 30, 2011 - 'Mershiness Mer posted a topic containing this video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IjFCmLEMwG8 This was funny, but not ~classy~ enough in and of itself to earn an X-MoC. However, the topic was immediately filled with people laughing at the girl's face at 00:59 and requesting a .gif of it. Mer, however, followed up the next day with a topic simply containing said gif: Mer had delivered in a classy, appropriate and well-timed manner and thus deserved his ~Man of Class~ award. December 1, 2011 - Yoblazer33 ddrfan1022 posted a topic bemoaning the fact thast he had lost his perfect battle bracket in the 2011 Rivalry Rumble on the Frog/Magus vs. Chell/Glados match. He later added to this by saying it was a calculated attempt to pick the underdog, since not many others would do it and it would have virtually guaranteed him a prize. Yo, a contest vet talking to a relative unknown, had the ~class~ to say: You clearly know what you're doing. Congrats on a great run. It was definitely a smart risk and I wish you luck for next time. This was one of the clearest winners of the X-MoC since its inception. 'Honourable Mention '''to ddrfan1022 for both exposing his failings to the board, on what many thought to be an easy pick, and for wishing the rest of the perfect battle brackets good luck - as well as taking a classy, intelligent risk which didn't quite pay off. '''December 2, 2011 - 'JeffreyRaze/BrunomasterX In the "Why Did They Lose?" topic for Chell/Glados (after their defeat to Frog/Magus in the 2011 Rivalry Rumble), JeffreyRaze came up with this reason: This was a failure. I'm making a note here: Huge Protest It's hard to overstate my irritation. Frog vs Magus. What is so good about those two? They haven't had a game in years, Except for those dumb remakes. But there's no sense crying over every match loss We'll just keep on trying until our votals are boss So good luck to you two, you've earned the right to go through Until this contest is won by Link. I'm still a bit angry. I'm being so sincere right now. I really should have won that match you know that? The voters were stupid. They just up and threw their votes away. As they clicked it hurt because I'm so much better than you. Now the X-Stats say that you are stronger than me But I'll beat you someday just you wait and see Next time I'll have my run, and I'll get so much done Until this contest is won by Link. Go head and leave me. I think I prefer to end right here. Maybe you'll go far in this after all. Maybe you'll win this. THAT WAS A JOKE. HAHA. FAT CHANCE. Anyways that match was bad It was a complete farce. Look at me still talking while the bracket moves on By the next match you have I'll be long gone. I've better things to do than watch you two Until this contest is won by Link. And believe me it'll be won by Link. It will always be won by Link. Just wait for it to be won by Link. I'll watch it be won by Link. I lost but who cares it will be won by Link. Won by Link. Won by Link... This classy rendition of the famous Portal song "Still Alive" is more than deserving of an X-MoC. '''December 3, 2011 '- 'ertyu ertyu came up with a fantastic Tornadogirl CAW. She was even wearing high heels! He then corrected rammtay on his spelling: Rammtay: her bobs need punching ertyu:'' its boobs and dont worry tornadoman well take care of that'' A rare moment of ~class~ for ertyu. December 4, 2011 - 'GTM GTM found me the December 3 entry, since I was afk for the entire day. December 5, 2011 - SlightlyEroticPidgeon After somebody made an attention whoring "where is the account close form" topic, SEP made a satirical counter-topic. ''Hey guys where is the account close form I need it so bad right now http://www.gamefaqs.com/features/feedback/index.php?type=28 is this it i don't think this is it somebody help me augh i have to close my account so bad it hurts i'm leaving forever and never looking back so hurry please and don't you dare try to talk me into staying because i absolutely am not and in fact i don't want anybody posting in this topic except for somebody giving me the account close form so i can in fact close my account without drawing any more attention to it also please ignore my next few topics linking you to this one explaining that i am closing my account in different languages This topic was the perfect counter to such topics, and is indicative of the ~class~ that Board 8 has come to expect from SEP. 'December 6, 2011 '- TheKoolAidShoto In a topic titled "is 200 miles a big distance in the USA?" KoolAid responded with this gem: that's like, halfway around the jp's waistline Brilliant, well-timed and classy. Fat jokes generally are, but this was out of nowhere and was easily a "topic winner". 'December 7, 2011 -' TheKnightOfNee In a topic titled "post your favourite level of all time", Nee responded with this picture: This tickled me and was very classy. Even more classy was the fact that Nee left the joke at that; he did not later buckle and provide his actual favourite video game level. Arrive. Make classy, funny post. Leave. 'December 7, 2011 - '-Tofa7- The first user to earn the second X-MoC to be given in one day, Tofa earned it with this post about the Pokemon trainers: I understand the confusion a lot of people have, because if you've never played the game or didn't grow up with it, it's difficult to appreciate how important this rivalry is and understand why it resonates with so many voters. ''This is just my opinion, which I'm sure doesn't hold up for everybody, but I think I share the same mindset as a lot of the other Pokemon voters: {C}Red is a silent protagonist. He's not a strong character with personality or a good motive. But that's not the point. '''Red is the in game personification of the player. You are Red, Red is you. He's just a kid with a blank slate personality and no name. You can call him whatever you want. Some people called him Red, others Ash, and others put their own name in there. No matter what you called him, he was you, his triumphs were your triumphs, his failures were your failures. The team you built for him was YOUR team. You really have to appreciate Nintendo's genius here, by making the character so bare bones, and putting it into this type of game, they created a bond between player and protagonist that is extremely strong.'' Blue is your rival. But he's not just some faceless no one. Sure, some people called him Blue, others called him Gary, others "d***head" or "poop face" or other naughty words. More importantly, some people named them after real life friends (or enemies). Just like you are Red, Blue can be a stand in for the real life rival of yourself. For a lot of kids growing up, Pokemon suddenly became a big thing and everyone started playing at more or less the same time. This was an era where handheld multiplayer was difficult, which made the rival important. If you were playing through the game at the same time as a friend, you'd be talking about the game together and comparing notes. More importantly, he'd become your rival. If Red was the player, Blue was the in game personification of a person, (or people) the player knew playing the game. For me, I never saw them as Red and Blue. I saw Red as myself, and Blue as one of my friends who was playing the game. i changed the names accordingly. Red vs Blue became Chris vs Peter. Even on subsequent playthroughs, even though i changed the names to Red vs Blue, or Ash vs Gary, Blue would always have ties to someone who I actually knew. If not a friend, then an enemy. It didn't even have to be somebody specific, but everyone growing up knows a "Blue." This is why the Red/Blue rivalry is so strong. People do not see it as Red vs Blue. They see it as Themselves vs Their Friend or Themselves vs Their enemy. Or if you like, THEMSELVES VS THEIR RIVAL.' Red and Blue are so much more than two faceless characters to a lot of people who grew up playing the game. It's the whole Player 1/Player 2 relationship. When I see Red vs Blue, I see myself vs my 8 year old rival, racing through the game to see who could finish first, or who could build the strongest team. What a classy, well-thought-out post. December 10, 2011 - 'fetus fetus made this post: ''I contested a moderation to SBAllen a week or so ago saying that this site was quickly being outdated because Youtube (and any number of other sites) use video walkthroughs, which are much easier to follow than text FAQs. His response? "K." I mean, that's about what I expected, but still. FAQs, walkthroughs, whatever you want to call them, they're on the way out. This site is dying and whichever friendships we may have forged here are dying along with it. '''UNLESS YOU GO TO THE AIM CHATROOM BOARD8CHAT, WHICH IS FULL OF AWESOME DUDES WITH HILARIOUS ANECDOTES ABOUT LITERALLY ANYTHING YOU CAN THINK OF! Those guys are SO. COOL. In one post fetus showed the ability to fight for what he believed in and for the ability to express his views (kind of...) as well as promoting the excellence of Board8chat. Classy, multi-tasking post. December 15, 2011 '- GANON1025 In response to this match picture, in which Dracula looks incredibly high: GANON posted: ''"It's like......what IS a man...." It's so simple. Merely six words. But hilarious and ~classy~. To add to the class GANON made this post and then posted his genuine thoughts on the other pics for that match. But this original post was left unhindered. Very well done sir. 'December 17, 2011 '- Kenri MWC was being his typical stupid self by saying everyone who voted for Mario was "dead to him". When people asked why MWC could say this while still voting for Link every match, MWC responded with: {C}Link, Crono, Red, etc. Those are ME, of course I vote for myself. Which is obviously totally inane. Kenri's response, however, completely redeemed an otherwise completely terrible topic with: if those are you then stop talking This was probably the single best quickfire response to a bad poster since MakeYourChance's fat jokes about the_jp. An easy, easy award to give. Haguile even demanded the award be given in the topic. 'December 28, 2011 - 'Semifinal vs Belarus and Leonhart4 Semi made a classy old-school reference. Maplejet was being terrible, talking about sports teams "knowing their demographics", when Semi said... maplejet 2003: Know your roots!!! maplejet 2011: Know your demographics!!! Very classy. That topic also produced this gem from Leonhart4: maplejet should know his own demographics and realize that he should stop making topics on boards that don't like him. Just two perfect, classy, destructive posts. 'January 3, 2011 -' Wanglicious When Chris Jericho returned to the WWE and spent 10 minutes doing absolutely nothing but high-fiving the crowd, Wang came up with a classy idea as to what Jericho's thought process might have been: "'how do i come back as a heel. 'i will act like i'm higher than jeff hardy."''' So good. Category:User Projects